The Road of the Ring
by Levine23
Summary: This is a simple story about my character Levine and his journey through the world of YU-GI-OH! to assemble the perfect deck. Not done yet.


Disclaimer:

I do not own yugioh, just most of the cards used in the story. I do not own any characters depicted in the story except for Levine. The character Ty is owned by wolves Infinity. This story is made belief and as such, I take no responsibility for any likeliness that it has with real life.

Word from Author:

I am writing this story, because I recently got yugioh series one to five and watched them. So i thought it would be nice to be placed in situations close to the ones depicted. I also play yugioh GX duel academy on the PC so I realized that I have a more or less database for the cards so why not combine my knowledge and resources with my writing capabilities to bring you guys and especially myself a world in which we can live into. Thus this story might at times seem to be written like a child would, but a child's imagination is the best you can find. The duels will be written turn based and most sentences will be thoughts, unless otherwise described. But enough with the trailer, here's the show.

Chapter 1: Coming Down Hard.

It was a nice peaceful day, except for one small part of the little town. The confident and super cocky teenager named Levine was again bragging about how he had defeated so many people and won the beyblade tournament. But his friend Ty was getting real sick of this, sure Levine had skill but rubbing it in other people's faces was not cool. Everyone has things in which they could not be beat and so Ty decided it was time to bring his dear friend back down.

"And as my nycthea looked to be spinning out of control, they came in to try and knock me out of the dome, as i wanted them to, I ordered nycthea to use overdrive and this lead to me knocking them out of the ring. And that is how I won the semi- finals and secured my spot in the finals against Kai." Levine bragged.

"That's nice." Ty said, waiting for the opportunity to catch his friend in a trap to make him submit to a match of duel masters.

"But I off course, was not worried about the finals, I knew that Kai wouldn't stand a chance and surely I destroyed him as I knew I would. He should've ran before he faced me, no one can beat the game master at all." Levine boasted, not even noticing what Ty said. But walking straight into a trap.

"Do you care to wager on that?" Ty says, setting his plan in motion.

"What do you mean?" Levine asks, caught off guard.

"You just stated that no one can beat you at any game. So do you wish to wager on that by taking me on and putting something very valuable of yours on the line?" Ty states, using Levine's Ego against him.

"That is true. So what? You want to try taking me on?" Levine asks, standing his ground. "Well choose your game. As long as it exists and is known by many, I'll play and win."

"OK. My game is duel monsters. But I know you don't have any cards so here, take this." Ty says, giving Levine a starter deck and holding up his. "Now we both have the necessities to duel."

"Alright! Let's do this." Levine says in haste, to obnoxious to realize what he now has gotten himself into.

"Not yet. I first have to go take a shower and you need to go fetch the item that I will be dueling you for." Ty says, moving his hand through his hair.

"Alright, I think I need a shower as well. So what item is it that I must go get?"

"The ring your mother gave you."

"OK and when I win, I want you to give me all the duel monster cards you have." Levine agrees, to egotistic to realize what he's putting on the line.

"Then we have our self a deal."

The two shook hands and sealed the deal. They then parted ways and headed to their respective homes to get and do what was necessary.

30 minutes later...

Levine opened the door and went inside his small apartment, where he lived alone. Although he was parent less, money wasn't a problem. His parents had left him a small fortune, but half of it was already spent on a monster computer, all available consoles and games he could find. He had a beautiful flat screen and nice furniture. As well as a maid working for him. He had al the things a teenager could want, that money could buy.

He walked over to the living room table, switched on his radio, threw his jacket on the couch and walked to his bedroom. On the right side of his bedroom, against the wall was a cupboard with glass doors, through which all his trophies and medals were visible.

He went to his bed and sat down. He then removed his black sneakers with blue laces and then his socks. After this, he stood up and walked to the bathroom door and along the way removing his clothes and throwing them to the ground. He got in the shower and opened the taps, causing the water to stream and deafen out the sound of the loud music.

15 minutes later...

After finally washing himself clean, he dried himself off and went to his clothes cupboard. He opened the doors and removed the clothed he was going to wear today. He luckily didn't have any trouble picking out any clothes, since there was a total of three different sets, two actually because the third set consisted of his normal clothes and a black jacket, that went down to his feet, but falling an inch short of touching the ground, which he wore when it was cold, raining or

when he would go out with friends.

His normal clothes were a long black jean and a dark blue shirt. The other pair of clothes was just a simple night pack.

After dressing, he went over to the one table standing next to his bed and picked up the small jewel box, lying next to the lamp. He opened the box and removed the golden ring with the eye on it from the box. He, for a second, doubted to wager this ring in the match, but it was quickly overcome by ego and obnoxiousness. He placed the ring in his back pocket and then walked over to the pants he had on most recently. He removed the cellphone and then threw the pants back on the ground.

After making his way to the living room and throwing himself on the couch, wrinkling the only jacket he had, he lowered the volume of the sound so that the sound of the freeway started to become a little more bearable. He looked down on his phone and sure enough, there the message was from Ty. It read that Levine must meet Ty in front of the moto game shop and that he had a special surprise for him.

Levine, a great fan of surprises, hopped up and made his way out the front door, locking it behind him.

30 minutes later...

"Yo Ty!" Levine yells, running towards Ty.

"Yo Levine. Just in time. Almost started to think you were going to chicken out."

"Me... Chicken... Out... Never..." Levine tries to say while catching his breath.

"OK. Well, when you are done with your lazy attack, we can start the duel."

"OK, let's do this." Levine, exclaims after having regained control over his breathing.

"OK Do you know the rules?"

"No."

"Well it's really easy and simple. First rule is, we both start with 4000 Life Points, if either of our Life Points reach zero during the match, then that duelist will lose the match. Secondly, only one monster can be normal summoned during a player's turn and that monster can only attack once each of your turns, unless the card effect states otherwise. Third, magic and spell cards can only be activated during your turn, unless they are quick play cards. Fourth, trap cards can be activated whenever the requirements for them are fulfilled, but they must be on the field for this to take place. Fifth and most important rule, is that players named Levine must say that he is a douche on the beginning and the end of each of their turns."

"Very funny."

"Why thank you. So you got all the rules?"

"Yeah and when I forget, I'll wing it."

"Good enough, now let's duel."

* * *

Looking for Beta Reader, no experience required. If interested, send a Private Message to me  
Spammers will be blocked


End file.
